Sims 3 Ever After
'''The Sims 3 Ever After '''is a Sims series played by iHasCupquake and Red. The first episode was posted on May 18, 2015 and titled "OUR SIMS". Series ran for 52 episodes before being replaced by Sims 4 Dreamers & Doers. The series encompasses Cupquake and Red's real life selves modeled into sims. The series takes place in the downloaded world "Hidden Springs" Characters Sims Red Quake - Tiffy Quake's husband. Hast. He and Tiffy finally get married in episode 17 WE'RE MARRIED! He later formed his group with he called Redsebs. hello heeeeeeeeee Tiffy Quake - Red Quake's Wife. She is friendly, a social butterfly, excitable and an animal lover. She also loves the outdoors. She currently works as a writer. She and Red finally get married in episode 17 WE'RE MARRIED! Joby Quake - Tiffy and Red's son and twin brother of Pixie. He is easily impressed, artistic, star quality and natural born performer. When Joby became a teen he started to show interest in musical and even started playing with drums. Pixie Quake - Tiffy and Red's daughter and twin sister of Joby. She is excitable, genius, workaholic and ambitious. In episode 37 BONDING FAMILY TIME, she started work as Beverage Consultants. Pets Link Quake - Link is a male, mixed-breed cat. He was adopted as a adult and has neat and lazy traits, and he doesn't really like Red Quake. Link died of old age in episode 49, but he does however appear as a ghost in episode 51. Navi Quake - Navi is a female, mixed-breed cat. She was adopted as a kitten and has the lazy and clueless traits. Jake Quake - Jake is a male, mixed-breed cat. He was adopted as a kiten and has adventurous and proud traits. He was adopted in OUR NEW KITTEN - Sims 3 Ever After Ep.41 Zelda Quake - Zelda is female, small dog. She was adopted as a adult and has not-destructive and independent trails. She was adopted in MY LITTLE TALKER - Sims 3 Ever After Ep.42 Pookie Quake - Pookie is male, mixed-breed cat. He was adopted as a kitten and has proud and independent trails. He was adopted in PET LOVER'S GOAL! - Sims 3 Ever After Ep.44 Henry Quake - is male, mixed-breed horse. He was adopted as a adult and has obedient, lazy and clueless traits. He was adopted in PET LOVER'S GOAL! - Sims 3 Ever After Ep.44. They got a horse so they could get lifetime happiness for Tiffy Quake. Odis - Odis was a little kitten that was found by Red in park, Red later took him back home. But he later ran away, after the oven caught on fire. Other Sims Renauld Vanderderburg - He was Red's friend and band member, but because of his old age, he died. Sebastian Vanderburg- He is werewolf and friend of Red. He later becomes Red's band member. Dany Shue - He is man who invited Red to a party, where Red asked him to join his band and he agreed with that. While he is Red's friend, he is shown to have crush on Tiffy. Scott Chesterfield - He is celebrity and final band member to join Red's band. Home Red Quake and Tiffy Quake's home in Hidden Springs is based on a home they purchased in real life. It features an open-concept lower level with a living room, dining area, powder room, kitchen, bar, and family room. Upstairs houses two bedrooms and a master suite. Category:Series Category:Gaming Series Category:Games Category:The Sims 3 Category:The Sims Series Category:The Sims 3 series Category:Finished series